Akihito's un-natural secret
by Misha87
Summary: Akihito has been hiding something important from Asami. He doesn't want to share it cause it'll change everything they had so far. But living with the crime lord has never been easy considering he has enemies everywhere. lets see Akihito's struggle to keep a secret and live a normal life.
1. Chapter 1

" **Akihito's unnatural secret"**

 **Hey guys its Misha here…. It's My first time writing a finder series fanfiction. So, bear with the mistakes and do point them out. English isn't my mother language. And I tend to mix American and British English. This story is self beta-ed. Please review**

Chapter:1

Akihito took pictures repeatedly of the transaction between a corrupted police officer and small gang thug. But occasionally saw how they turned out before continuing. It was a small-time deal but he needed the pay, even though he lives with the devil himself doesn't mean he will use his money. He uses his money to buy ingredients for their meals and clean around the penthouse instead of giving the rent to Asami. However, Asami doesn't mind his freeloading he does. Well that's what he keeps telling himself. He has a pride damn it. He will not be his mistress. He isn't a leech. They are together for sex only. No feeling's involved. ' yeah, right' a voice said in his mind, he scoffed n came to reality resuming taking pictures.

How much time are they going to take? they are really novice. Asami would have round it up in fifteen minutes max. He cursed himself suddenly. Why he always ends up thinking about the bastard anyway. He hasn't seen him in two weeks. Their timing with their jobs are really clashing now a days. He knows that Asami does come home due to the scent of his super expensive cigarettes.

He shakes his head again and realize that they are finally leaving the meeting place. 'Thank god that took forever'. After their cars left he got up from his hiding place and walked out in search of his vespa. He likes to park it a bit far from his hiding place. Doesn't want those shady people to find out about it when he is taking photos and get suspicious. He sat and drove straight to penthouse to tweak these photos. He used to do that in his apartment, but the bastard kidnapped him from his apartment again when he didn't come home after a week working for a job then editing and redoing them. When he complained about Asami getting in his way and not letting him do work ,The bastard actually renovated and made a darkroom in the penthouse for him. To say that Akihito was surprised would be an understatement. He ofcourse ranted and bitched about it and Asami had to shut him up by using various unique techniques that makes him blush even thinking about it.

He parked his vespa in the VIP section (Asami insisted that he use it) and went up the building. The person on the front desk greeted him and he blushed cause whatever he say they insisted on calling him Asami-sama. He took the elevator to the penthouse. After placing his camera bag on the table, he took a shower because he smelled like dumps and made something light to eat and started working on the photos.

Asami came home around 2am. That's early considering there are so many rats to clean and Kirishima always has paperwork for Asami. He noted the light dinner and there was a barest of smiles on his face, he took a shower and ate the dinner. Akihito wasn't in master bedroom so maybe he was out working or in his darkroom. Asami may not admit it yet but he missed messing with his kitten. It's been too long since he last had a taste of his kitten. Just remembering his hissing and flushing kitten made him smirk. He decided to check the darkroom and a cute sight greeted him. Akihito's laptop was on a table and he was slumped on the said table sleeping and drooling a bit. He would occasionally mumble something. Asami smiled and decided to let him rest. He looked like he needed it. He pulled of the doorframe that he hasn't realized he has been leaning on and watching Akihito, and gently picked him and went to the master bedroom, put him in bed and laid with him. Soon he was asleep.

Akihito woke up in bed and smiled thinking Asami must have put him in it. The bed was cold beside him, so the man must be his office already. He sighed and got up from bed and went to bathroom to relieve himself, fresh up and went to make breakfast. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Asami sitting in a chair reading newspaper and drinking coffee. The surprising fact was that the businessmen was in casual clothes. He was wearing loose slacks and a polo shirt. Damn he looked soooo sexy in anything. Some people just had everything. Why must God be so cruel to him?

Asami saw Akihito standing there speechless and smirked seeing the lustful expression. "Good Morning Kitten. Had a nice Sleep?".

Akihito shook his head and resumed walking in the kitchen to make breakfast. "Morning. What are you doing here?".

"Whatever, do you mean kitten. It's my home. Is it so wrong to be here?".

"You know what I mean bastard. And don't start with this kitten bullshit this early in the morning. Don't you have world to conquer and people to kill?" Akihito asked raising an eyebrow.

"I never knew you thought so highly of me. But to answer your question I thought I should spend some time with my lonely kitten" Asami smirked.

"Who's lonely bastard" Akihito answered flustered and shrieked when Asami wrapped his arms around his waist from back and leaned on him. "W-What are you doing?" Akihito asked with a blush without realizing that he was leaning back on Asami's embrace. That breath on his neck just did many things to his body. And god it's been so long. "Akihito" hearing that voice thick with desire he groaned. Asami kissed his shoulder blade and picked him up. He kissed any protest that might have fallen from those sinful lips and made his way to the bedroom.

****VF****

Akihito made his way to the café and entered hearing the doorbell chime. "Aki, here" kou raised his hand. He made his way over to the table where his two best friends sat and gently sat on the chair. His ass got pounded that entire morning and noon. Asami was very rough with him not that he complained that time. He barely had any sleep when his friends called him and made plans to hang out this evening. He denied saying he was tired, but they blackmailed him and here he was an hour later drinking a milkshake. He knew two of Asami's guards were following him, but he didn't have the energy nor the stamina to deal with the bastard for his possessiveness or to lose the guards.

"So, Aki how have you been man? Kou asked.

"I've seen better days".

"You sure look like a zombie. Is your boyfriend making you that tired?" smirked Takato. Akihito groaned and slumped on the table "Guys why is that when we get together its always Asami that's usually the topic? If that's all you guys are going to talk about then I'm out of here".

"Calm down Aki we were just teasing you" replied Takato. After that they had their fun talking about the movies they wanted to watch and the new girl Takato had a date with. And Akihito used that to his advantage and teased Takato to no end. After a few hours they said their good byes and went their way.

Since Akihito was tired he was just thinking about going to penthouse after heading to the nearest supermarket to buy ingredients for dinner. Someone bumped into him suddenly and apologized. He brushed it off and rubbed his right arm where he was bumped. Maybe he should start wearing his jacket soon, the season is changing and the wind is picking up. His phone rang and "Bastard" was showing on the screen. He accepted the call "Akihito" mimicking Asami.

Asami chuckled "Kitten I see you are in good mood. Where are you?".

"Like you don't know Bastard. Your goons are following me. I could have lost them but I'm in too much good mood to ruin it to bother with them. Just to humor you I'm on my way to super market and then to penthouse".

"Great then buy the stuff you need and head to Sion we'll go from there".

"Don't be a possessive bastard and order me around" Akihito scowled.

"Akihito, I know it's been some time since I tied you to bed but don't tempt me".

"Why you-"

"One more name calling and you'll seal your fate" and there was that warning tone.

"Fine. You win" Akihito said aggravated.

"Don't I always?" and Akihito could feel that smug smirk on Asami's face. "Be Good Kitten" and the call went dead before he had the chance to say something. He huffed and continued his way to the market. He bought the stuff he needed and paid accepting the bags. The guards came forward and took the bags from him. Surprised he tried to take them back but they denied saying "Takaba-san its Asami Sama's orders. The car is waiting outside to take you to Sion". He scowled but went to car without complaining.

During the ride he started feeling nauseous and blamed it on the car ride, though that never happened before but everything has its first right.

By the time they reached sion fifteen minutes later he was positive something was wrong with him. He got out of the car after the guard opened the door for him and grasped the car door to steady himself. He was feeling quite unsteady on his feet and dizzy. He shook his head to clear it but that only made matters worse and the guard held him, so he doesn't plant his face on the front of sion.

"Something wrong Takaba-san?" "No" he took a deep breath, removed the hand holding him and walked inside praying he won't embarrass himself in front of these rich patrons. He is already a gossip among them b/c of his visits. Only God knows what will happen if they found his face planted to the floor. The mortification of even all that happening made him take his steps faster and enter Asami's private elevator.

By the time he reached Asami's floor he staggered his way out. Kirishima who was waiting for him immediately held him alarmed "Takaba-sama what's wrong" Are you injured?".

"I-I don't know. Feeling dizzy and…." he closed his eyes tight and brought his hand to his head. Kirishima immediately helped him into Asami's office. The moment Asami saw Akihito slumped onto Kirishima he was there, took Akihito from Kirishima and made him sit on the couch. "What happened?" his voice held a command and demand of detailed answer.

"I'm not sure Asami-sama, he was weak and unsteady on his feet when he left the elevator and complained of dizziness." Asami nodded and put his hand on Akihito's forehead. He realized he has a fever but that alone doesn't warrant his lover this weak condition. "Call Miyazaki and have him chauffeured here immediately". Kirishima already had its phone on ear giving orders "It's done Asami-sama".

Asami nodded his head. "Akihito? Hey what's wrong. You were fine this morning and the time I called you to come here".

Akihito only groaned "I don't know alright. After your call, on the ride here I started feeling weird and it got worse with time. It's probably flu or something. Just need to sleep a bit" he mumbled.

"No, don't sleep yet. Let my personal physician have a look on you then you can sleep". Asami somehow had a feeling this wasn't it. And his gut feeling was always on point.

"Kirishima how much time till sensei come here?" asked Asami after a few minutes.

"He has entered the premises Asami-sama and is being escorted here as we speak". Just then the door opened, Miyazaki entered and bowed greeting "Asami-sama". Asami nodded and Miyazaki started his checkup on Akihito.

After a bit probing here and there and some questions answered by Asami since Akihito was incapable. "He has high fever Asami-sama. But I can't find the cause. It's not flu. I need to run some tests to diagnose what is wrong" the doctor responded confused.

"Do what you must I want to know everything. Tell Kirishima if you need anything" Asami replied calmly. Much too calm for Kirishima's taste. His boss was concerned. He could see it behind his calm façade. "of course Asami-sama" Miyazaki replied.

"A-Asami" whispered Akihito "I feel… weird". Asami noted that Akihito's voice was slurring. He sat beside him and ran his hand in his hair in a soothing motion. "You'll be alright soon Akihito". But Akihito didn't respond. He slumped on his side losing consciousness breathing hard and perspiring. "Akihito? Hey…. Akihito?" Asami said brows furrowed patting his lover's cheek. "Do something" Asami bellowed to the doctor furiously.

"I've made arrangements Asami-sama. Let's take him to the hospital. My medical team is already waiting." The doc said hurriedly.

"Th car is ready sir" Kirishima provided immediately.

Asami took Akihito's unconscious form and carried him to the car. They arrived the hospital in record time. Asami entered the hospital with Akihito in his arms flanked by Suoh and Kirishima. As promised the medical team was waiting and took Akihito to a private room.

Asami and his two guards stood waiting in the waiting room. The atmosphere heavy with silence. "Kirishima report".

Kirishima immediately understood that his boss wanted a detailed explanation. He anticipated it. His boss was like that when it come to the boy. Wanting to know every little thing he does and goes around him. He couldn't blame him either. The boy was a trouble magnet though they have also grown fond of him and see why Asama-sama needs him. "I've asked his guards sir. But nothing seemed out of usual. He met with his friends, did his shopping and came here. Though he did bump into someone but they didn't find it suspicious since the person apologized and Takaba-sama didn't complained of anything stolen" Kirishima replied.

Just then the doctor arrived "As I've already said he has a high fever. The blood tests came and we found some kind of poison in his system. One we don't know anything about. That's probably what's causing the fever. His body is trying to fight it causing it to heat itself. We gave him antidote, but we are not sure if that remedy will help any. Our specialists are working out to find the cure of this unknown poison. Till then I'm afraid we can't do anything" the doctor replied nervously.

It felt as if the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. Asami clutched his fists tight, anger burning in his veins. He'll kill the bastard who did this but not before he inflicted all the pain he gave Akihito with interest himself. "How did the poison enter his body?".

"Through his arm Asami-sama. I think it was injected. The skin there has discoloration".

"Kirishima find everything on that person Akihito bumped and have a file ready in 3 hours".

"ofcourse Asami-sama" already phone in his hand Kirishima made his way out of the hospital nodding to Suoh. A silent communication between them of protecting their boss and his lover.

Asami made his way to Akihito's room and took a seat beside his bed. Akihito looked so pale and fragile. His fiery eyes close. Asami ran his hand through those silver-blond locks in warmth. What would he give to see those eyes open again. Sighing he stood up and made his way outside. Souh standing stiffly beside the door as expected.

"Souh I want Akihito to have personal guard who will stay with him 24/7. Show me your choices and I'll choose to my standing" the order came.

"ofcourse Asami-Sama."

During their conversation about the detail regarding Akihito's security both men failed to notice the faint glow surrounding Akihito's whole body for a few seconds.

A few minutes later the doctor came by to check on Akihito, entering the room with Asami. He did the basic checkup but there was confusion on his face. He furrowed his brows and took Akihito's blood.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked Seeing the confusion.

"I don't understand. I'll be back in a few Asami-sama". The doctor mumbled and left before Asami could ask more.

Asami stood there thinking that the cause of Akihito's condition in still out there. He'll kill that fucker. The revenge will be sweet. He will bath in the bastard's screams. His golden eyes turned cold with fury.

The doctor came back unexpectedly happy. The smile on his face had Asami raise his eyebrow.

"Asami-sama you won't believe this. The results of Takaba-sama blood are all clear. We didn't find any trace of that poison. Somehow his blood cells embraced the poison turning it into their own. Our specialists aren't understanding this miracle either. But you'll be happy to know that he'll live." The doctor chatted away happily.

"When will he wake up?".

"In an hour or so I think". Asami nodded and the doctor dismissed himself giving the man his privacy.

Asami stood their shock to the core but there was that warmth spreading in his chest after hearing that news. He ran his hand on his face and hair in a relieved sigh. He can't believe this…. His boy has just proven that he is a fighter. That he will come over everything. Sitting on the bed he again ran his fingers through Akihito's hair. This time a true smile playing on his lips. "You brat. I'll have gray hair sooner rather than later".


	2. Chapter 2

" **Akihito's un-natural secret"**

 **Hey it's Misha here. Thank you sooo much guys for reading my story. Your responses really got my encouraged. ^.^**

 **Special thanks to Ryukei ,angelgoddess10, Mint-chi, nominatosay, liapxi, AngelRyuu, Deadlycake, SEllen23, finderlov, tee, NVCiel, Andoxchan, netep, Shiranai Atsune, Asami's clown, JoEdgardHom, JasSsito, Ryuakilover,lilgurlanima,AnaFF, yusayusa, , 00JuJubee00, zkm08, , kaprice80 for following me and adding my story to favorites. I never thought soo many people will read my story. I'll try to write more to keep your interest.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Yamano Ayano sensei.**

 **Chapter:2**

Asami sighed reading the text on his phone. Its been only a day when Akihito was in a hospital and the brat is up and causing chaos in the city already. He had woken as healthy as ever and making cheeky remarks when Asami has explained the unexplainable miracle. Asami insisted he rest but as always he didn't listen. But at least he is only doing a photoshoot for a company.

"Kirishima what about the bastard who poisoned Akihito?"

"Already caught and held in warehouse no 3 Asami-Sama. He is one of Sumiyoshi-kai and when I contacted their leader they feigned innocence sir" Kirishima replied stoically.

"Is that so? I'll be visiting the warehouse then. Clear my schedule and tell Suoh to prepare. We have a Sumiyoshi to annihilate" Asami ordered coldly.

"ofcourse Asami-sama".

"What about Akihito's personal guard?" stood Asami buttoning his coat.

"Suoh selected few men sir. Their files are on your desk". Asami nodded and made his way out.

By the time the limo pulled to the warehouse every guard inside the warehouse was nervous and sweating because of Asami's appearance. Already hearing the details about the clan making the big mistake of crossing path with Asami.

Asami saw that the man was bound to the chair and had few bruises. Nothing less expected from Suoh. He unbuttoned his coat, Kirishima dutifully taking it from him and sat on the chair taking a cigarette out. Kirishima lit it and handed him a glass of whiskey, taking a puff and taking his time exhaling it and intimating the captor.

"Yuma is it? Enlighten me what made you think you will live after hurting something of mine?"

"Heh live you say. How arrogant Asami. Sumiyoshi sama is backing me up. You can't do anything" he replied manically. A fist connecting with his jaw a second later.

"That's what you think yuuma…Yet. You will be begging to die when I'm done with you and then I'll see the spunk you are showing me now" smirked Asami. A tray was brought near them by Suoh containing torturing tools. Yuuma eyes widened seeing them and Asami didn't miss that reaction.

He smirked "I must say yuuma I'll be enjoying teaching you the consequences of the one's who messes with me."

Fifteen minutes into the interrogation/torture part and every guard in the warehouse looked uncomfortable. Yuuma was a whimpering and bloody mess.

There was a ringtone echoing in the warehouse suddenly. Kirishima dutifully pulled out his Boss's phone from his coat and Suoh gagged yuuma. "Its Takaba-sama".

Asami nodded and Kirishima understanding the silent demand accepted the call and put the phone near Asami's ear.

"Kitten. To what do I owe this pleasure of a call?".

Asami could hear Akihito huff in annoyance "Are you free this evening"?

"Why Kitten do you miss me already? How pleasant".

"Shut up Bastard. It's just my colleague gave me tickets to joyland. Kou and Takato aren't free so I thought maybe….". Asami could just imagine Akihito biting his bottom lip in nervousness. "Never mind. You must be busy. Forget I said something…".

"Akihito. I'll be home in an hour."

"W-what" Akihito said dumbfounded.

"I said I'll be home. After all I can't miss our date".

"W-what? D-date? Its not a date bastard…." Akihito yelled flustered.

"Now be a good kitten and wait for me" Asami said cutting Akihito's rant and signaled Kirishima to end the call smirking. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at yuuma's head.

"Kirishima I feel generous suddenly. Let's end this lowlife shall we?"

"Indeed Asami-sama". Kirishima replied hypothetically thanking all the Gods above that Takaba-sama chose that exact moment to call. Asami-Sama's mood tend to be bipolar when it comes to Takaba-sama. And the kid doesn't even know the power he has over the kingpin of Japan. A Gunshot sound jolted his mind back to his present state.

"Which property is near Kirishima?"

"It's your clothing store in Ginza Asami-Sama. The manager has been informed of your arrival". Knowing exactly that his boss will need a shower and a change of his clothes seeing the one he is wearing now is ruined by blood and he can't have Takaba-sama see that now can he.

"Suoh clean this up. Is everything prepared?"

"Yes Asami-sama."

"We'll go tonight." The guard bowed and Asami left him to go with Kirishima.

Akihito couldn't sit in one place. His nervousness causing him to pace around the penthouse. The bastard's words have affected him. 'Its not a date Akihito. Not a date. Asami is just playing with you'.

But still he wore his cleanest denim, white high neck with black cardigan. He looked good if he say so his inner turmoil he didn't realize the front door open nor did he hear the footsteps until it was too late.

"Kitten what has you pacing around the penthouse?" A smooth voice Startled him.

"A-asami….Don't do that. Welcome home". Asami raised an eyebrow but gave his suit case and coat to Akihito's outstretched hands, gave him a pec on the lips and murmured "I'm home".

Akihito blushed and averted his eyes in embarrassment. He might not like his housewife title, but he certainly does all the duties of a wife. And the honesty in those things the brat does so casually warms Asami's heart.

He made his way to the bedroom and entered the shower.

The second he heard the water turned on Akihito took a relieved breath and ran his hand through his hair. The bastard sure knows how to make his heartbeat go crazy. When Asami entered the living room Akihito was stuck staring at him with his mouth gaping like a fish.

"like what you see kitten?" that smug smirk was already on the bastard's face. Akihito blushed but didn't say anything. Really the bastard was too handsome and hot for his own good. The slacks and casual shirt with a coat he is wearing now are insinuating his muscles. And because he rarely wears anything close to casual the sight was ingrained in his mind.

A chuckle brought him out of his staring. "Let's go kitten you can have me all to your heart's wish when we return home."

"Ha! You wish bastard" he yelled embarrassingly but followed after Asami. Kirishima was waiting by the car with a door opened. Asami let Akihito go in first and gave some instructions to Kirishima following Akihito.

The drive to Joyland was quite amusing because Asami had Akihito on his lap and was messing with him. Akihito's protest died soon and he was moaning in the kiss with his hands in the raven's hair. "Don't leave a mark" moaned Akihito when Akihito sucked a particular spot on his neck. Asami ignored him and continued. There will be a lot of people there and he want every person to know that his kitten is taken.

The knock on the partition brought them out of their lust signaling they have arrived. Akihito groaned but moved out of Asami's lap. Asami chuckled at Akihito's frustration and straightened his clothes. "Shut up bastard" came the annoyed voice.

"I didn't say anything" came the amused reply.

"You don't need to".

They both got out of the car and made their way to the entrance. Asami had his hand behind Akihito's back and people were staring at the odd couple who got out of the limo. The stares were making Akihito self-conscious, but the sight of different rides had him forget and excitedly lead Asami to them.

They started with a roller coaster. Akihito seem intent on making Asami scared or atleast hear his screams. But the act seemed impossible after they rode the crazy boat, top spin and discovery ride. All the while Akihito plastered to Asami's side screaming his lungs out much to his amusement. If the glint in his eyes said anything.

After a while Akihito sat on a bench pale and Asami rubbing his back with a smirk plastered on his face. He seems to have caught on what Akihito had in mind. "Are you alright"?

Akihito groaned "No, remind me never to ride those again. I think I'm gonna throw up".

"Wait here I'll get you something to drink". He nodded, its not like he can move in his condition let alone stand. He checked his left and right. Nobody was paying him attention, excitedly walking to their desired ride. He double checked Asami and brought his right hand to his chest which glowed a golden color. After a few seconds he removed it feeling much better.

He sighed. Really when Asami explained his hospital visit and the supposed miracle he was shocked thinking that Asami had found out. But he hadn't, and Akihito had played along his act replying cheekily so Asami wouldn't get suspicious.

He wonders, now that his seal is broken how much can he keep the secret hidden. The poison really was deadly. Any human would have been dead instantly. The seal he made years ago acted on instinct to save his life and the powers healed him.

"Here" the voice with a juice in front of his face brought him back to reality. He took it and drank a few sips relaxing on the bench. "Better"? Asami asked softly.

He nodded and drank the rest of his juice wondering if he can stay beside Asami if he found out. Shaking his head to forget those depressed thoughts he got up and took Asami's hand, who raised an eyebrow in question. He smiled and said, "let's go home".

The ride back to the penthouse was silent. The moment they entered the house though Asami was all over Akihito, slamming him on the wall and kissing passionately to which Akihito answered immediately running his hands on Asami's back and undoing his buttons on the front.

Asami broke the kiss to latch onto Akihito's throat. The boy already a moaning mess tilted his head to give him more access and panted. Their desires rubbing against each other. With urgency Asami took ahold of Akihito's thighs and wrapped them around his waist. Akihito understanding his thoughts wrapped his hands around his neck and kissed his again. Asami made his way to the bedroom and continued to make a mess of Akihito.

Asami inhaled a puff of his favorite cigarettes and looked at Akihito's spent body beside him. The moon light was casting a glow on Akihito making him look angelic. He snorted at his thoughts. If Akihito can relate to an angel, then he can surely relate to a devil. Total opposites. But they just click together. Desire each other. Understand each other without much words. He sighed and ruffled his hair fondly. Akihito unconsciously leaning towards his warmth in his sleep. Seeing this has Asami smile a bit.

A beep interrupted his thoughts knowing its Kirishima he smudged his cigarette and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. He donned his suit, looked at his kitten and made his way out. Kirishima already waiting in the living room bowed and they made their way out.

"Have a guard stationed here till we get back".

"Already done Asami-sama."

Asami nodded and smirked "Let's play with sumiyoshi". The dark undertone which promised death had Kirishima shuddering. Really the brat doesn't know how much power he holds over the yakuza and in his decisions. God forbid if something ever happens to him Tokyo will be a blood bath. Who would have thought the one taming the devil is a mere photographer?

 **Damn I'm never gonna leave this till the last minute again. I'm soo excited to see more than thousand views. \\(0.0)/ can you guys believe it? Well I'm having a hard time. XD**

 **Please review and give ideas. ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm glad to know that you are still with me. Self beta-ed**

 **My Special Thanks to Tee, finderlov, 00JuJubee00, Liapxi, Shiranai Atsune, angelgoddess10, melanyfaviola, kichou, gake, , Ryuakilover, Asami's clown, KingCycris for reviewing. I already feel like you guys are regular. XD**

 **New followers christinadcruze, Gam Feng, 12anarose, munteanucristina16, sparkling red, ellenvanlilie, suntan140, jsnikki13141, NVCiel, weiqi, yukino76, DarkAngel90111 thank you for reading my story.**

 **Disclaimer : All original characters belong to Yamano Ayano sensei**

 **Chapter: 3**

Akihito woke to the ringing of his phone. He groaned knowing it's not someone important if the ringtone is any indication. He took a pillow to his head to lower the volume. He needed some sleep damn it. But the caller sure was persistent. The damn device kept ringing. He had thought to through his cell on the wall but restrained himself knowing he can't afford to have any tantrums. Instead he sighed and picked up the call.

"What".

"Huh…. good afternoon?" came a familiar voice.

Akihito immediately snapped his eyes open "Yosida-san. Sorry, I was sleeping. Didn't meant to be rude" he replied sheepishly. The older man had taken care of him in high school and taken him out of trouble repeatedly. He was like a father figure with friend qualities.

"It's alright kiddo. I know how much you young ones love your sleep. I needed a favor actually if you are free?" He chuckled.

"Ofcourse Yoshida-san. What is it?" he replied a little attentive.

"There's this politician who seems good and justice upfront but there have been some rumors about him involving in criminal activity and making black money. And so far, whoever went to investigate never came back. So, I just want you to follow him to and from where he goes. Nothing more."

"Oh, that's easy. Just send me the details and I'll do it. I may get something new too" he grinned already planning to reach the root of the problem.

"No, he is dangerous aki and I don't want you to involve with that. The police will handle that. I asked you because its serious and I can't trust someone else with this. You just need to make sure which properties he visits frequently. If you promise to stay out of it then I'll tell you the details".

"Alright, I promise" he sighed.

"Good…. Start it today. I'll msg the details" and the call went dead.

Akihito slumped back on the bed and breathed deeply. His mind relaxing.

' _I'll work hard enough to one day live here'. wished a salaryman._

' _I've to hurry. If I arrive late manager will fire me. I can't lose this part time job' panicked a young voice._

' _God please help mama, so she won't be sad again' pleaded a child's voice._

' _What am I doing? What's my life worth?' another man._

Akihito opened his eyes, sat up and shook his head. Since he got his powers back he has been hearing normal people again whenever he relaxes enough. He must get ahold of himself and his powers. He can't be seen or felt by his enemies. Asami will be in danger. And the bastard has enough enemies of his own.

May be a shower will help him. Nodding to himself he got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later he was feeling refreshed. Wearing clothes, he thought to make a light snack and should start working on his scoop. With a towel on his shoulders to dry his hair he made his way to the kitchen.

"Good Afternoon Takaba-sama".

A high-pitched scream was return with Akihito jumping in the air, eyes wide with a hand to his chest. "Goodness, you scared the shit out of me. Who are you? How did you come in?" he asked breathing heavily with narrowed eyes.

"My Apologies Takaba-sama. I'm Hozumi Eichi, your personal guard". The man said bowing.

"My what? How dare he" Akihito pulled out his phone from his pocket and speed dialed Asami. "You Bastard".

"Hello to you too kitten. I assume you met your guard?" answered a deep voice that had Akihito shuddering.

"Stop this kitten bullshit Asami. I'm not in mood. What is this about. I don't want this guard" Akihito said frustrated.

"Oh, then do tell what mood are you in Akihito?" Asami asked amused.

Color filled Akihito's face. "I don't need him Asami. Take him back".

"No"

"What?"

"You heard me Akihito. Now, be good I've a meeting to go to". And without further ado Asami cut the call.

Akihito stared wide eyed at his phone "Rude bastard".

Eichi raised an eyebrow at Akihito's language. He hasn't seen nor heard anyone talk to Asami-sama like that. But if the rumors regarding this young man are right then he guessed he should get used to it. Asami-sama seems infatuated with him enough.

"You got a problem with me?" Akihito narrowed his eyes at him seeing his reaction.

"No, Takaba-sama" Eichi replied straightening up with a neutral face.

"Eichi is it? You better not get in my way or believe me when I say I'll lose you, you won't be able to find me until I let you". He took his camera bag and made his way out.

Eichi nodded believing every word since he worked under Suoh-san he has seen the man highly distressed when it comes to Takaba-sama's security. So, its better if the guy is co-operating with him. It could work in his favor.

Akihito seemed pleased with his reaction "And call me Akihito. I don't want to explain to people I meet why you are following me around or calling me Takaba-sama."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Takaba-sama".

Akihito huffed angrily and made his way to his vespa ignoring Eichi. He has a politician to follow instead of arguing with Asami's goon.

The day went fine with Akihito working and Eichi following him discreetly. Akihito was impressed with Eichi. He even forgot he was following him until it was time to go home and Eichi offered a ride home considering the temperature had drop pretty much. When Akihito seem troubled leaving his vespa there, the guard told him that someone will take it back to the penthouse.

Akihito nodded and made his way to the car. By the time he arrived at penthouse it was 11pm. He sighed and made his way to the bathroom to take a warm shower. Eichi standing guard at the door. The mere irony of him needing a guard now was hilarious. He chuckled shaking his head. Now that he thinks about it, he should probably get use to using his powers again. Don't want any accidents to happen in front of Asami. He nodded finishing his shower and made his way to the kitchen toweling his hair.

"Food is a good way to start" he locked the door just in case so Eichi can't enter and raise his hand concentrating what he wants to do. The pots, pans and utensils made their way to the counter in the air. He smirked. He has forgotten how much fun it was. He sat on the chair, a soda can making its way through the air in front of him. He took it and starting sipping enjoying using his powers again. The kitchen gadgets and food working together to make a late dinner.

By the time Asami return home he was so engrossed with the finishing the table that he didn't notice. The bottle of wine and glasses were on their way to the dinning table when the lock to the door turned and opened. Startled his head snapped in the direction of door seeing Asami enter. The bottle and glasses fell when his attention shifted. He yelped and stood nervously, Asami making his way towards him furrowing his brows.

"What was that noise? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. My hand just slipped and your wine bottle broke" he laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head praying Asami will believe him.

Asami just raised his eyebrow but didn't said anything. Clearly seeing how fidgety Akihito was and pulled him in for a kiss. Akihito's surprised yelped helped him to enter his mouth and deepen the kiss, one hand on the back of Akihito's neck, the other on his waist pulling his flushed against his chest. When the need of air become prominent he pulled back.

"I'm home" seeing those shiny lips, heavy breath and the flushed face of his lover made his chest feel warm.

"W-welcome back" stuttered Akihito embarrassed. Asami just smiled making Akihito flush deep red and made his way to the bedroom to change and have a shower.

Akihito sighed when Asami left him alone. He was never gonna try using his powers at home. Man, his heart was beating crazy when Asami stared at him unnerved. The man always seems to know when he is hiding something or lying. He just hopes Asami's interest wasn't peeked otherwise he will be screwed.

He groaned and made his way back to the kitchen to clean up the mess.

Fifteen minutes later Asami joined him on the dining table. They ate silently.

"How was your day?" Asami asked suddenly.

"Huh… ?" Akihito was dumbfounded. Asami never asked about Akihito's day in general. "It was fine" he answered nonetheless. Suddenly a realization dawned on him. That's right Asami still has to answer. Asami enjoying seeing all the reactions on Akihito's face. "And Don't ask if you already know. You are not getting away for dumping a guard at me Asami. You cut me off earlier. Ruuuuuude" Akihito said with a folk pointing in Asami's direction.

Asami chuckled "If we are talking about manners here Akihito, I think you have your plate full already" skillfully avoiding the question about the guard and his daily reports.

Akihito seemed speechless. But quickly recovered "Whatever bastard. I'm still not fine with it. I'm losing him tomorrow. We'll see how well trained he is" he Smirked mischievously.

Asami narrowed his eyes "Akihito. You are not going to do that. What's the point of having him if you lose him"

"I don't care alright. I don't need him".

"Don't try my patience Akihito" growled Asami warningly.

"B-but…"

"No buts… let me persuade you" Asami smirked and dragged a wailing Akihito to bedroom.

 **To random people who are following me and adding me or my stories to favorites please leave a review. If you like it, leave a review. If you don't, leave a review. It tells me how you people feel about my stories. Stop being lazy XD**

 **If you guys have any problem understanding something or questions pm me.**

 **All the Guests who are reviewing thank you soo much guys. Your reviews mean sooo much to me. They really encourage me to write more. ^.^**

'


	4. Chapter 4

**Akihito's un-natural secret**

 **Hey guys . Its Misha here. First of all let me tell you how happy I'm to read all the reviews you guys have left. None negative comment soo far. I'm impressed. XD**

 **A reader mentioned that my chapters are too short and I should make it long. Thank you for your kind suggestion. And tee my wonderful guest. Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. You'll be delighted to know that I'll be working on your request as best as I**

 **Now without further ado let's start with this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: All original characters belong to Yamano Ayano sensei.**

 **Chapter: 4**

The next day Akihito woke up quite sore and cursed Asami. One look at the clock had him jumping out of bed and limping to the bathroom to take a fast shower. He came out in record time. He has a dirty politician to follow damn it and Asami isn't making it any easy for him. Because of him he is late and it's already 10am.

He hurriedly put on his clothes and took his cell and keys from the nightstand. A note caught his attention

'Kitten don't go anywhere without Eichi or you will be best friends with the secret room as your punishment for a week'

Reading this Akihito curled the note in his hand and turned red to the roots remembering his latest punishment. His wrist were still sore. He absentmindedly rubbed them.

"Good morning Takaba-sama. Aren't you late" the voice of his guard startled him.

"Eichi. How many times have I told you NOT to do that? I still can't believe you can sneak up on me like that."

"My Apologies" bowed Eichi and offered him his camera bag.

Akihito waved him aside and grinned seeing his camera bag ready "You are a life saver Eichi" and made his way out.

….VF…..

Akihito was in a dilemma. The politician he was following has changed his routine. He was going somewhere else. And his gut feeling told him that the place will not be like his usual standouts. Not to mention very dangerous. But the problem is he is sure Eichi won't let him do it. He has to lose him somehow. Asami's warning echoed in his head.

He narrowed his eyes. He can do whatever he wants damn it. He isn't one of his goon. And Asami will not treat him such. Determination in place he nodded his head. He looked around spotting Eichi, who came to him "Do you need something Takaba-sama?"

"Yeah you see. I'm a bit hungry considering I was in a hurry and didn't ate and a little sore too. You have a bastard of beast boss" scowled Akihito.

Eichi looked a little uncomfortable with the last information. So Akihito continued "So, while I eat a light breakfast in this café, can you get me some painkillers from the pharmacy?"

"But Asami-sama.."

"Doesn't have to know Eichi. It's the bastard's fault anyway" shrugged Akihito.

Eichi looked like he was in deep thought. Leaving Akihito alone when his boss ordered him specifically not to. But the boy has a point.

Seeing Eichi, Akihito tried again "I'll just be sitting in this café Eichi. I won't go anywhere alone. It's not like I can. I'm so tired and hungry. It's 3pm already. No harm will be done".

Eichi nodded seeing the tired boy and waited till Akihito entered the café and turned around to get to the pharmacy. The sooner he will be done, the better. He will be by Takaba-Sama's side.

The moment Akihito saw Eichi turn around the corner, he was sprinting towards the location. He had managed to find through his sources the 3 location the man might be at. By the time he is checking Eichi won't find him.

He smirked 'freedom'. He had forgotten how thrilling it felt to disobey Asami. He reached the first location and wanted to do the victory dance. Damn, how lucky he is to be on the exact location the dirty man was, if the cars and goons are telling something. Well good for him, saves time searching the other two. His cell phone vibrated pulling him out of his thoughts. He saw the caller and rolled his eyes.

Go figures. Eichi must have contacted the bastard after he lost him. But Asami needs to learn to back off a bit. He has his life and a dream to complete. If he doesn't interfere with Asami's life then he expect the same from him. But nooO his lover is a possessive, rich bastard, who can't take 'no' for an answer. But if Asami thinks he'll obey him like a pet than he has another thing coming.

"What"  
"You lost Eichi"  
"Wonderful deduction Sherlock"  
"Akihito why must you defy me at every single thing?" The warning was clear in Asami's voice. Akihito shuddered but kept it together.  
"Then stop trying to put me in a cage Asami." Akihito frustratingly whispered.  
"I'm not. Why can't you simply understand that they're there for your protection."  
"Well i don't need them. I clearly stated that many times."  
He heard a sigh "where are you?"  
"... Busy. We'll will talk thoroughly when I'm back Asami" n he cut the call n sighed heavily. He really isn't looking forward to meeting him. He just know this time the argument will be inevitable and decisive.

He turned off his phone and put it back in his jeans pocket. Taking his camera out, he laid down and waited. After an hour the man arrived. He had this evil aura that had Akihito shuddering. And to think he lives with the devil himself he must be used to it. But this man was something else. Akihito couldn't pinpoint. He knew that aura somehow. He scowled at his memory.  
The man made his way into the ware house where young men and women around 20's were chained in cages.  
So he is involved in human trafficking. Akihito steadily took pictures of the victims and the man.  
When some of his goons begin drawing something on the floor Akihito had the worst feeling ever. One man dragged a man on the drawn circle and made him lay down. One look on the victim's eyes told Akihito that he was drugged. His viewfinder providing him with intricate details.  
The politician came near the man and suddenly the aura of the room changed. All goons bowed on the floor and Akihito felt extremely sick.  
This must not be happening. He must help those people. He can't just sit and watch them be sacrificed. The man wasn't human. Shit. What should he do? If He did something they'll know his identity. But he can't just leave those poor people alone.  
When the man began his Chanting. Akihito promptly vomited. The dark magic was taking a toll on his body. He have to get away from here but not when he can do something about those victims.  
Breathing heavily he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and concentrated on his hand. A fire lit up and soon shaped into a large phoenix. He waved it away. The phoenix flew to the enchanted circle catching the attention of all the men in the room. It waved its wings and the air blew out with golden light dissolving the magic circle.

Seeing this Akihito turned around and made a run for it. He have to get back now that they are safe for the time being. He is sure his little interruption quite ruined their plans for the time being. The phoenix hasn't disappear yet. It keeps waving its wings. The holy light and air showering at the demons present in the warehouse. Akihito knew he had little time. In his weak condition he didn't stand a chance.  
Soon a hideous roar echoed with dark atmosphere. The dark magic being released in waves. The force of the wave made him dizzy. His human body can't stand more magic being used. Thank goodness he is far. With his fuzzy mind he walked with sheer determination.

….VF…..

Asami was angry. No scratch that he was royally pissed. Why can't Akihito understand his reasoning? And the brat had the nerve to hang up on him. In his dark and dangerous world Akihito won't stand a chance if he kept his stubbornness.  
He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He don't know what to do when it comes to Akihito. He doesn't understand the fact that he could be assassinated by his enemies. Hurt, kidnapped, tortured. Asami isn't naive to think that everything will be alright. He has seen too much to simply believe that.  
Kirishima seeing his boss stressing over Akihito suggested that he should go home and have a good night rest. Asami nodded. He can't work this distracted and made his way out, getting in the car to go to the penthouse.

….VF…..

Akihito unlocked the penthouse door and entered. He was feeling a bit better. All he needed was to show the pictures to his boss tomorrow first thing in the morning and he is sure the man will be found guilty and the people freed.  
"You are back".  
Akihito jumped hearing Asami's voice. He was sitting on the couch with a glass of whiskey. His distracted mind has failed to provide him that he wasn't alone. He sighed remembering their phone chat "Yeah" and made his way to his room which he hasn't used in a while. Knowing they have to talk in one thing but that doesn't mean he WANTS to. So, he'll avoid however long he can.  
An arm caught his making him stop.  
"This cannot happen every time Akihito. I told you and still you didn't listen to me". Straight to the point huh. Asami's voice was calm but Akihito could clearly hear the frustration hidden there.  
"And you do?"  
"What?"  
"Do YOU listen to ME? I don't know about you Asami but it works both ways in my opinion. You can't always order me around. I'm not one of your men". Akihito replied frustratingly wrenching his arm free and facing Asami.  
"I don't order you around without any reason Akihito. And I obviously don't treat you like the men under me. I do those things to PROTECT you. Which I can't if you don't co-operate."  
"You simply cannot expect me to co-operate when you are putting me in a cage damnit." Yelled Akihito breathing heavily. All energy depleting immediately his knees gave out and he fell forward.  
"Akihito..!" Asami eyes widened and he immediately caught him. Taking him bridal style to couch, he laid him down. The anger replaced by concern. "Hey... what's wrong?" he called softly cupping Akihito's cheek.  
Akihito groaned and opened his eyes taking a while to focus and see the concern in Asami's eyes. "I'm fine" he tried to reassure.  
"No you are not. Let me call my doctor" Asami replied with narrowed eyes.  
Akihito rolled his eyes and caught Asami's hand sitting up. "I'm fine see? Just tired. Listen I think we need a little break." Seeing Asami's eyes widen he immediately corrected. "Not like that. We need to think about each other's opinions more. You try to be less possessive and demanding and I'll try to be less stubborn and see your reasons. I'll stay at kou for the night. You give it a thought too." Akihito got up but his hand was caught.  
"I understand Akihito but you don't have to stay there. What if you got worse?"  
"I need it Asami. A little time alone to think. Please."  
Asami squeezed his hand once and released it.  
"Kirishima will drop you".  
"I can go by myself" Akihito immediately denied.  
"It's late Akihito. The Trains aren't working now".  
Akihito stood staring at Asami for a minute. He is actually surprised the older man agreed. To his advice and to him staying the night at kou. Not pushing his luck further he nodded and made his way out.

….VF…..

When they reached kou's apartment Eichi opened the door for Akihito to get out. His personal guard will obviously come with him but Kirishima has reassured him he will be outside. Akihito has already called his friend and told him to expect him in 10 minutes.  
"Takaba-sama?" Kirishima's voice stopped him from knocking at the door. He turned around. Kirishima seemed hesitant, which was a first.  
"Yeah?"  
"Asami-sama may not say it often but he cares about you and always think in your best interest."  
Akihito smiled "I know Kirishima. I don't want anything drastic from him but He just have to change his ways a bit as will i."  
"I apologize for being un-professional". Bowed Kirishima.  
"Don't worry about us Kirishima-san" Akihito said waving his apology away. "But thank you".  
Kirishima straightened and nodded.  
Akihito knocked the door and soon the friends were greeting and going inside. Kirishima nodded towards Eichi to stay alert who nodded back and entered the car and informed his boss of his lover's safe arrival at his friend's house and went home when he was dismissed. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.  
….VF…..

"Chill up man. You guys will be fine tomorrow". Kou said giving Akihito more beer. They have been at it for an hour or so. Akihito shared his problem with kou when he insisted to know his reason for a sudden stay. And everybody know Akihito can't lie to save his life. So why bother trying, he told the truth. But somehow Kou believes they will be fine.

"I hope so". Akihito replied sullenly. Seeing this kou offered to play games to take this stuff off aki's mind. Soon they were cheering and swearing playing the game challenging each other. Around 3am they realize that it was time to take some well needed rest. Akihito got up but the room swam and he fell on the couch behind.

"Aki…! Man are you alright?" kou was there immediately. "Is it beer? Should I get water?"

Akihito groaned "No kou it isn't beer. Shit. How the hell did they find out? Go to your room and hide immediately kou".

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you drunk?" kou asked confused. Suddenly there was a shot of gunfire. They both jumped out of their seats. "NOW KOU".

Kou nodded wide eyed and made his way to the hallway to his room. He has to do something. He can't leave aki alone. Police. Yes he should call them. Nodding he raced to his bedroom getting his cellphone to call them. He stopped. What if it was something relating aki's job? And considering the work he does the police can do nothing against those people. Shit what should he do?

Meanwhile the front door broke and Eichi went flying across it and laid unmoving. His head bleeding due to the hit. Akihito can only imagine how many injuries he has that can't be seen right now. His heart was drumming and he was taking steps backwards dreading to face those creatures. He can't believe they found him this early. He thought they wouldn't pay him attention and if they did they cannot track him. But apparently they can. Two men entered, their long black wings folded behind them. Their aura was making Akihito nauseous. But he can handle them even in his weak state. He narrowed his eyes preparing to fight back.

The second they saw him one man lunged forward and slammed Akihito to the wall with his hand on his throat.

"Don't be so rough. We need him alive" the second man ordered.

Akihito gasped and with both hands caught the hand squeezing his throat and concentrated. A sizzling sound was heard and the man yelped back with his badly burned wrist. He narrowed his eyes and growled "You are definitely coming with us boy".

"Like hell I'm".

"You better watch your words or you will pay" smirked the man and put his hand in the air. Akihito could see the dark magic forming on the man's hand and prepared himself to defend but was staring stupidly when it just dissipated in the air after its completion. He raised his eyebrow in question and the man smirked back in return.

Before he could say something there was a heavy pressure in the air. The air around him became so thick he could hardly breathe. The dark magic was surrounding him from all sides and keep seeping into him. He fell on his knees breathing heavily and sweating. His vision was blurring.

He could see their shoes come near him "It was idiotic of you to think only we two came. Your show in the warehouse was a pretty warning for us, of you being rare and a creature of light. So we took necessary measures. Even you can't stand a chance against ten demons. But I'm impressed you are still conscious."

"Not for long" the second man spoke this time and knelt in front of aki. He unfolded his wings and wrapped them around Akihito chanting something.

Akihito tried to pull back. This close to the demon magic he could hardly move let alone break free. Too soon his eyes closed and he slumped falling on the waiting hands.

….VF…..

Asami was standing in the living room near his floor length glass viewing Tokyo. A glass of whiskey in hand and a cigarette in his mouth. Akihito's words repeating themselves in a loop in his head. His heart graciously providing how right his kitten is. But his mind debating. He sighed and took a big gulped of his drink. His phone suddenly rang pulling him out of his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow seeing its 3:30 am already. Seeing that it's Akihito he picked it up.

"Akihito. What's wrong?"

"A-Asami-san its kou. I d-don't know if you will believe me but you have to. It's important. They got aki. He is in danger. I saw them.. men. Wings. All black. I don't know what to do." Kou said rambling.

"Kou calm down and tell me what's wrong with Akihito". Asami stated coldly hearing that Akihito was in danger.

"We were just spending time doing stuff and Akihito was worried you would leave him…..."

"Get to the point" Asami cut him off impatiently.

"T-there were these weird men. Two of them came in while others were surrounding the house. They had black wings. They fought with aki and took him with them."

"Where's Eichi?" growled Asami.

"H-he is unconscious as far I know. He is hurt too."

"Alright. You calm down and do not make a scene. My men will be there in a few." And hung up his phone, dialing Kirishima immediately. On the third ring it was picked. Without waiting for Kirishima to greet Asami spoke.

"We have a situation Kirishima, regarding Akihito. Ready the men and meet me at the penthouse in ten minutes."

"Understood Asami-sama"

 **And that's it guys. Longest chapter ever. Next chapter will be last. Please leave reviews. And suggest ideas. Remember your reviews encourage me and make me happy.**

 **And thank you for reading.** **see ya :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys its Misha here. I'm so sorry for this late update. I was just soooo busy and when I thought to write some then my Microsoft got expired so after handling that which took a long time , I faced writers block XD.** **  
** **so here is the last chapter for you guys only, who are willing to read my stories. I'm not going to hang you up cause I know the feeling XD. I tried my best seeing I didn't know what to do with it. Lol. So if it isn't to your satisfaction I apologize.** **  
** **To those guys who reviewed, followed/favorite this story thank you. You guys are the only reason I'm willing to complete it.** **  
** **So without further ado let's get on with this chapter.** **  
**  
Akihito opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying on a single bed in a cell. He groaned and tried to sit but couldn't. His muscles protested every single movement. He knew he overused his powers constantly. The dark energy surrounding the atmosphere weakening him more. He breathed in deeply, feeling his eyelids getting heavier.

He heard the door open and after a minute felt a little lighter, like he could breathe easily. When he opened his eyes he saw a man who was chanting and sticking papers on his cell's wall. When he finished he turned toward Akihito,

"You know we are curious about you. You use light magic and fire as far as we know. And dark magic seems to weaken you. These papers will ward off the dark energy enough to keep you conscious. Boss is interested in you now and wants to try some things. Good luck kid".

And then promptly left him alone.

Aki could tell the man was telling the truth. He was staying conscious after all but any further trying resulted in him breathing heavily and sweating profusely.

He turned on his back and faced the ceiling. Damn, he was stuck here huh.

Suddenly his eyes widened as his brain registered something.

Shit..! Kou. How could he forget about him..! What if they got him too? I've to see for myself.  
"H-Hey..." Nope that didn't come out right. He swallowed and took a deep breath and called loudly "Hey. Is someone there?"Better.

"What is it" a gruff voice answered.

Startled he turned towards the voice.

"How long have I've been here?"

"...why does it matter? It's not like you are leaving anytime soon."

"What about my friend? Is he here? Is he hurt...!"

"Calm down kid. Your Friend is fine. He wasn't any use to us. But you, you are something else." Smirked the man.

"What do you mean? What are you going to do?" Akihito narrowed his eyes.

"That's for us to know and you to find out isn't it. Now shut up. You aren't going to get anything out of me." Answered the man irritated at being asked so many questions.

"Fine asshole" muttered Akihito.

Even he know when something is impossible. He can't try to escape either, seeing as he can barely move let alone run for his life. But he can't wait for Asami. Which he is absolutely sure will come. These people are dangerous. His human life and body won't stand a chance. He maybe the king of business world and underground but even he is helpless when it comes to super-natural beings.

Akihito have to think about something and soon too. May be he could try something when they take him somewhere else away from this dark cell to do whatever they want. Yeah this seems like an idea. Worth a try at least.

 **...VF...**

Asami was pissed. All the search didn't get him anywhere. It's been five hours since Akihito has been kidnapped. And he has no idea how to deal with 'beings' explained by Akihito's friend kou. If it was any human he could think like them and guess where Akihito has been taken. But where could super-natural beings reside exactly?

These questions were frustrating him to no end. Just when things were going a bit differently in their relationship, the brat would have to get in trouble. Did he get tired of the adrenaline he feel chasing by human mafia bosses that he now looked for trouble in those beings? Asami felt like rolling his eyes. Only Akihito, his lover could manage that feat. Trust him to do unexpected things.

There was a knock on his office door and he gave permission to enter knowing it could only be Kirishima.

Kirishima bowed and said "Sir, we just found this letter addressed to you".

"Who is it from?"

"…We don't know sir" hesitated Kirishima.

Asami rose an eyebrow and nodded to Kirishima to give him the letter. He fetched it from his breast pocket and gave it to his boss. Asami had a feeling it was from Akihito's captor. If the strange seal on the letter was any indication. He opened it and begin reading,

 _Asami Ryuichi,_

 _I expect you are missing something important of yours? Pretty careless aren't we. And here I thought it would be quite difficult getting that treasure. You sure are careless for a big bad yakuza and king of underworld. Or maybe you are nothing but a human pest that we can kill anytime. Remember you can't do anything to us. ANYTHING. If you want your boy meet us at the mentioned place and time. I am a bit curious you see. And I've a feeling you'll do anything for the boy and the same could be said for the boy I hope, he'll explain everything to us for you. You better come Asami or Takaba will get punishment._

 _Oh and here's a little something for motivation._

There was that strange seal again at the bottom of the letter. He brushed it with his thumb which got cut and his blood activated it. The letter dropped to the floor in his surprise. Then suddenly all the letters on the page removed themselves from the page and made the image in the air. It only took him a few seconds to see it was Akihito. His Akihito was lying on his side and unconscious. He could see how pale the boy was, could see him breathing heavily like he was in pain, and could see him sweating profusely.

Kirishima was shocked to see the boy's image. He could feel the air around them change tremendously when Asami-sama saw the boy. He saw how his boss clenched his fists. There was no guessing that the boss was seething inside. The image soon evaporated in the air leaving Asami and Kirishima in the office.

Asami took a deep breath to regain his composure. "Kirishima you and Suoh are coming with me. Nobody else."

"Is that wise Asami-sama? We don't have any idea how powerful the enemy is. I'm sure you know it as well as me that it's a trap to get you."

"You think I fucking care Kirishima? Akihito is there alone facing whatnot. I'm going there with or without you."

The cold voice which desperately commanded now had Kirishima shut his lips. His boss rarely swear. Seems like he is about to explode with Akihito not by his side. Kirishima sighed and nodded to his boss leaving him alone. All hell is about to break loose it seems.

…VF…..

Asami arrived at the location with his best men Kirishima and Suoh. The people at the door let them in without checking and giving much thought, making them feel how much of control are they in? They arrived at the basement of the warehouse. Which is transformed into something occult like. Giving the creepy vibes to all the three men.

Their examination of the room is halted when a man walks into the room.

"Welcome Asami Ryuichi. I gather my men welcomed you fine?" he grinned.

"Yes. Though I must say you have been quite rude seeing you haven't introduced yourself once". Asami replied coolly.

"Ah forgive my manners. My name is Asura. It's a pleasure to finally meet you" the man grinned sinisterly offering his hand for a shake which Asami promptly ignored. The man didn't seem to mind though and laughed.

"Very arrogant. But you won't have much of that pride left when we are done with you. Bring the boy here". He ordered his men who left to do as asked.

Asami immediately stiffened, so did Kirishima and Suoh.

The silence was broken by the entrance of the two men with Akihito. Who were practically dragging him with them and made him sit on his knees and pulled his hair back to force him to see in front of him. Akihito whimpered and Asami could feel his blood boiling by the rough treatment the boy received and immediately pulled his gun at the man holding Akihito's hair. Kirishima and Suoh doing the same with the other two people in the room.

"Release him this instant".

"That, we cannot do Asami-san. You see this boy doesn't seem like an ordinary human like yourself. So we are curious to find out what he is. Won't you join us in the fun?" The man laughed and motioned his man for something.

"Don't you dare move or my bullet will be resting between your eyes" Asami threatened.

"And I should be worried? Why? Those petty weapons won't do anything to us Asami, and here I thought you were the intelligent one."

Without waiting further Asami fired, so did Kirishima and Suoh. The man was getting on his nerves so it's best to see the result himself than hear his rambling. The bullets did struck the target but that was it. The bullets fell on the ground bended and men unharmed smiling evilly.

"Told you" a heavy and disgusting voice said. That was all the warning they got in their shocked states. Kirishima and Suoh fell on their knees both being shot in the leg. How the hell did our guns get in their hands? That was the question on the three men minds.

"Now that I've your attention Asami-san. Let's talk business. If you want your boy alive you have to give your entire empire to me. Both legal and illegal. But ofcourse after we are done experimenting with him." The man grinned and looked like the cat who got cream.

"And you think I'll do as you say? First tell me who the hell are you?"

"Ah of course. I can grant your wish seeing I'm about to ruin you". Black miasma filled the room and the heavy atmosphere had Akihito falling on his side, barely keeping his eyes open. The barely there energy depleting from him. Asami was at his side in an instant and watching the men change into something completely bizarre and terrifying. Their figure were grotesque and horns were on their heads. Soon a tail and pairs of black wings followed each man.

Asami was watching with his eyes but still having the hard time believing it. Demons. They were up against demons. No wonder the man was so full of himself. He tightened his hold on Akihito.

"A-asami" the boy whispered.

"It's alright Akihito. I'm here. We'll leave soon." He brushed Akihito's bangs from his sweating forehead and realized that the boy was burning.

"No, … leave Asami. They'll kill y-you" Akihito's voice was so weak. Asami had to strain to hear it.

"We are both going to get out of this alive Akihito and then you have some explaining to do. You better not leave my side". Determination was in Asami's voice. Akihito was both dreading those words and happy about it. Asami could die here but the old man was still staying by his side.

Papers suddenly appeared in front of Asami "Here sign these if you want to get out of here alive"

"You know as well as me that you won't let me leave alive so why don't you stop pretending".

"Fair enough" replied Asura and with a flick of his wrist sent Asami across the floor.

"Asami… please you have me. Stop it. Don't hurt him" pleaded Akihito.

"Patience boy. You'll get your turn too. Grab him" he motioned to his two men who immediately grabbed Asami. Their elongated fingernails on his neck.

Asura walked to Akihito lying and grabbed his arm injecting red substance "that's my blood boy. Let's see how you react to it. Hopefully you'll turn like us".

"Don't you dare. Don't touch him" Asami growled and elbowed the person behind him. Taking his other gun out he fired continuously on the two individuals, who didn't seem perturbed at all.

Suddenly one demon was behind Asami "NO….." Akihito shout registered in his mind a bit late when pain pierced through his shoulder. The bastard has bit him. And quite hard too if the blood and crunching of the broken bones was anything to go by not to mention the immense pain.

Asami fell on his knees clutching his shoulder and breathing heavily.

"You are good Asami. I expected screams. Let's see how much you can take until you break" said Asura devilishly.

Akihito tried to stand and he almost succeeded too when suddenly pain ripped through his body and he screamed. God it hurts. It hurts so soo much. He fell on his hands and knees.

"Oh it seems my blood is taking effect. Never said the process will be painless" Akihito heard Asura say.

But again the agony that went through his body had him gasping and screaming again.

Asami wanted to go to Akihito. To hear him screaming like this tore his heart in more ways than he can imagine. By sheer will only he got up and started walking towards Akihito clutching his shoulder.

"oh, well done Asami-san. I thought I couldn't play with you more. Let's make that walking a bit difficult shall we?" and promptly fired a miasma shot with the flick of his wrist.

Asami grunted and fell on the ground clenching his jaw to bear the pain. Leg at different angle midway. Definitely broken. His breathing heavy. Asami has never felt so helpless in his life. His Akihito was in agony in front of him and he couldn't help. He really wanted to kill the bastard. But fuck, he don't know how super-natural beings work.

"I-I'll do a-anything you say. Let him go. P-please." Akihito cried breathless. Asami was in this situation because of him. He can't bear to see the man die in front of him. He is already in so much pain. He know he will live. But Asami, he is only human.

"That you will definitely do boy. But where the fun's in that if I let him go. I like to play with humans who think they are oh so tough. Love to break their bones, hope and soul" Asura grinned.

Akihito could feel Asura's voice slipping. Fading in the background. He can't let Asami get hurt. His heart will shatter. He love this man. So so much. That it hurts. He could feel the burning in his body getting worse, almost enveloping him. His eyes open suddenly. Almost blank. No emotions present.

"Shit" it was a croaked whisper but nonetheless heard by everyone in the otherwise silent room. Asura raised an eyebrow in question but quickly decided that maybe the boy has accepted his fate and is about to give up. Victory, soon will be his.

But the bright golden light shone in the room blinding everyone. The center of it was Akihito, whose figure seems to be getting up.

"What? What the hell is happening?"

"Boss it seems we can finally know what the boy is.."

"Gather all our men. Immediately" ordered Asura. Preparing in case the situation arise.

"Already on it sir."

Suddenly the light burst and sparks flew everywhere. The golden light diminishing. Akihito stood proud with his white wings unfolded. His whole figure glowing. The sight was ethereal. The wings were rather large for his slim and petite figure. But suited him nonetheless. His gray-blond hair past his waist like silk unfolding. The boy was breathtaking. A fragile beauty. A rarity. But His eyes. Those hazel eyes that Asami loved soo much were blank. The fire nowhere to be found. It scared Asami to see Akihito so emotionless. His face always showed expressions. But to see it blank. Like the person standing there was not his Akihito but a shallow shell. The boy didn't move just stood there.

"I can't believe my luck. Guys we have an angel in us. Just when I thought things couldn't get more interesting." Asura laughed while his gang members grinned. "Come on boy show us what you can do"

But the boy didn't move. It was like he wasn't here. Asura kept trying to get a response but when he didn't get any, he became frustrated and sent a powerful miasma force. But it got expelled five meter near Akihito but Asami wasn't so lucky and took a hit. The force had him hit the wall and he grunted, having the wind knocked out of him. His head bleeding from the hit. His vision went black for a second then came back blurry. Everything hurt damn it. He couldn't move and slumped on the ground watching Akihito with lidded eyes. His boy. His Akihito. He wants him back.

"A-Akihito" his barely whispered name of the boy had his attention. If the twitch in Akihito's wings said something. Which turned in his direction. Which was noticed by Asura as well who smirked.

"Interesting. It was nice meeting you Asami. Never had this much fun in a century" and fired a shot in his direction. Asami could see it coming his way and tried to move but his limbs wouldn't listen to him. He gave his last look to his boy. The adoration and love shinning in his eyes. Barely smile on the lips and closed his eyes. That's it.

A brush of air came but nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see the hazel one in front of him. The boy was kneeling and the best part was there was recognition in his eyes. They weren't blank anymore but there was that fire he loved so much. Akihito helped him sit and he grunted in pain.

Akihito's eyes hardened even more. "You'll pay….. You all will pay" the growl had left everyone speechless. They could only see as the golden light surrounded the boy again but this time the black miasma was sucked in there too. Aki's wings turned hazel at the edges and sides but the beginning few inches turned black. His long and flowy hair had highlights of black in them now. The petite and fragile angel looked murderous right now. But still devilishly beautiful.

"W-what the hell are you?" came the man's voice who was left in charge of aki in fear of the power surrounding the atmosphere.

"That's for me to know and you to find out isn't it?" Akihito replied using the man words against him.

He put both his hands on Asami's cheeks and kissed his forehead. Asami's eyes widened. A first for them both. Usually it was the other way around. And smiled. That beautiful, alluring smile. And Asami's breath was taken. Akihito's lips moved and soon a soothing but heartbroken melody can be heard.

 **Si deus me relinquit,  
Ego deum relinquo**

Asami's injuries started to heal itself. He could feel the warmth flowing through his body. It was comforting. To feel needed and loved. His Akihito was amazing. His lover had again managed to surprise him and go speechless. A feat in itself. Only his Akihito could.

 **Solus oppressus nigram clavem habere potest**

 **Omnias ianuas praecludo,  
Sic omnias precationes obsigno**

AlthoughAsami was fine and healing the same could not be said for his captors. All demons were on their knees, their dark powers being sucked out of them. Their screams of pain were horrifying even to Asami's ear who has heard his fair share of people's screams. It seemed they were trying to get away from this place clutching their ears. But the barrier he didn't know when came didn't let them out. Akihito's song was doing something to them. Asami caught some words and realized it was Latin.

 **Sed,  
Qui me defendet  
Ab me terribilissimo ipse?**

Soon being sucked dry of their dark energy, their bodies starting deteriorating and bleeding. Asami was fully healed and had his full attention to Akihito and the demons. Who were pleading and asking for mercy. Which surprisingly the boy didn't give. Akihito was letting him see his side of darkness. To let him and them know he could protect his own. Soon there was nothing to be found. Their remaining parts being burned. Somehow the last verse had Asami hug Akihito. To let him know he was there with him NOW. And he will forever.

Akihito hugged him back and slumped. A few moments went by like this.

"I'm tired"

"I bet. After all the work you did all by yourself. Considering you have low stamina you did well. I'm proud of you kitten. Or should I say my angel? I can just imagine all the new positions I can have you in. I bet you'll look most delightful" Asami seriously looked thoughtful and that had Akihito laughing at him.

"Only you Asami, only you" said the boy resting with his head on Asami's shoulder, the older man running his fingers through his long silver-blond hair. The wings disappearing. Asami accepted him and that was plenty enough for Akihito.

 **Authors note. So how was it guys? i hope I met all of your expectations. I kept getting stuck. And some parts were soo over whelming. But I completed it thank fully.**

 **The song Akihito sang is not mine. It's from kuroshitsuji. I just love this song. It gives me all these alone, heartbroken, needy, depress feeling. It pierces my soul. So I couldn't help but add it to this.**

 **Translation for aki's song:**

 _ **If God has forsaken me,**_

 _ **Then I shall forsake God too,**_

 _ **Only the oppressed may possess a black key,**_

 _ **I close all doors,**_

 _ **Thus I seal away all prayers,**_

 _ **However,**_

 _ **Who protects me**_

 _ **From the me who is most terrible?**_


End file.
